The invention refers to a perforating apparatus for transverse perforations in web material during the feeding thereof to a converting machine, for example, for the production of rolls of toilet paper and the like. Apparatus for this purpose comprises both a rotating roller, which carries a plurality of peripheral blades parallel to the roller axis and on which the web to be perforated is fed, as well as a non-rotating unit provided with oscillating motion, which is moved close to the roller and which carries inclined-blade means able to cooperate with the blades of the roller to carry out the transverse perforations. In the prior devices, said blade means have been made of a single blade, at high cost, of difficult assembly and registration, and expensive to operate, as it requires replacement on the occurrence of the slightest flaw.
An object of the invention is to provide a blade-cutting means which is less costly, of easier assembly, more easily adjustable and also capable of being replaced with less difficulty in case of localized damages or wear.
These and further objects and advantages will be evident by a reading of the following description.